


My angel...

by Lemmington



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmington/pseuds/Lemmington
Summary: She gently refused another unlucky boyfriend, smiling awkwardly and shifting from foot to foot. Caroline was loudlyoutraged, saying that one should not break hearts with such enviable regularity. And she only shrugged in response,shortly answering: "Not him." She herself did not understand who he was. But her heart told her that he had blue-grayeyes with yellow dots and charming dimples on his cheeks. And the memory threw up only one word - an angel.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 26





	My angel...

**Author's Note:**

> my english is poor

A dark curtain of hair covered her face, so that he could not see tear-stained brown eyes. She leaned back on  
the hard swing and squinted at the sunlight streaming through the branches of the spreading tree.  
Inhale and exhale.  
The girl, it would seem, only closed her eyes for a minute, but sleep enveloped her mind: her fingers unclenched, allowing  
the notebook to fall freely, which faithfully keeps all the deep secrets of its mistress.  
But the diary was not destined to be revealed. Klaus caught it close to the ground, fingered the pages with graceful fingers,  
not really reading the words. He just gently touched the words on the pages, inhaling her scent. In the dream, Elena moved,  
and would have fallen on her side if Klaus had not had time to catch and hug her to him. She frowned a little, but then relaxed  
in his arms, and peacefully sniffled. He gently touched her hair, listening to her calm heartbeat, but noticing the lines of tears  
on her cheeks, frowned. He didn't like it when Elena cried. He was furious at the mere thought that his girl was in pain. But  
here's the irony: in the end, only he alone is destined to finally break it. He couldn't just take and get rid of the obsession with  
breaking his curse. All his immortal life he lived for only one purpose: free your true self. And now that he has all the means  
to achieve his goal, he is not ready to give up. Even if he has to step over it himself.  
 _Elena, taking advantage of the fact that Miranda and Grayson were distracted by a conversation with old_  
 _acquaintances, slipped away towards a bookstore, in the window of which books in colorful beautiful covers were_  
 _displayed, which attracted the girl to her. She looked at the books with enthusiasm, and only wanted to call her_  
 _parents so that they would allow her to purchase at least one of the books, but looking back, she did not see any of_  
 _them. Between little Elena and her parents there was a huge crowd through which it seemed impossible for her to_  
 _find them. But the girl stubbornly moved through the crowd in the direction where, in her opinion, mom and dad_  
 _were. But colliding with someone, she fell, and that was her boiling point. In despair, the girl burst into tears,_  
 _looking at the bleeding palm._  
 _Someone turned out to be a tall man with cold gray-blue eyes, light stubble and disheveled blond hair. He looked_  
 _down in bewilderment, confused for a moment when he saw a crying child. He squatted down, and Elena could_  
 _make out the yellow specks in the gray-blue pool of his eyes. He smiled, revealing charming dimples on his cheeks,_  
 _and the ice in his eyes instantly melted._  
 _-Hey, got hurt badly?_  
 _Elena sobbed and looked down at her hands again, and then looked at the man in front of her again. He was very_  
 _handsome, his smile inspired complete confidence, and the dimples, in general, delighted the girl. She smiled_  
 _awkwardly and tried to get up, pushing herself off the ground with her arms. But feeling a burning sensation, she_  
 _cried out, and tears came to her eyes again. Klaus sighed and lifted the girl into his arms._  
 _-Everything is alright, my dear. Well, where are your parents? - Frowning, he began to look around, trying_  
 _to make out the would-be parents in the crowd._  
 _-I ... I don't know, the girl whispered softly._  
 _-Well, let's look for them. What is your name, dear? -Klaus carefully_  
 _examined the girl. Dark hair fell in free waves from his shoulders, his nose was red and swollen with tears, and his_  
 _eyes ... for a minute Klaus caught his breath. Her milk-chocolate eyes, framed by long thick eyelashes, were wide_  
 _open and looked with such complete confidence, inherent only in children._  
 _-My name is Yelena._  
 _-And me Niklaus! ”The girl giggled at such a strange name. He sat the girl on a bench, which was nearby, took her_  
 _wounded palm in his hands, and tied it with a snow-white scarf, which he took from the breast pocket of his jacket._  
 _Elena was fascinated by his actions and involuntarily compared him to an angel. After all, he came to her aid at_  
 _such the right moment, and he looked just like the angel that her mother described to her. Blond hair, warm eyes, a_  
 _kind smile and absolutely charming dimples were attractive. The only thing missing was the wings behind his back_  
 _and a halo on his head._  
 _-Thank you, my angel! ”She wrapped her small arms around his neck. Klaus froze, not knowing how to react._  
 _Usually he was called the fiend of hell, the devil, a monster, but definitely not an angel. He gently pushed the girl_  
 _away from himself and asked in surprise:_  
 _-What?_  
 _She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, then, suddenly becoming serious, asked:_  
 _-Don't you know who the angels are? - she raised her eyebrows in surprise. - These are such kind beings who_  
 _help people like you!_  
 _Before Klaus had time to fully understand her words, a middle-aged woman ran up to them and lifted Elena in_  
 _her arms._  
 _-Daughter, dear, where have you been?_  
 _-Sorry Mommy. I just wanted to look at the books._  
 _The woman hugged her daughter to her chest, and only then did she notice the man standing next to her._  
 _-Did you find her?_  
 _-Yes, ”said Klaus, who silently watched the scene of the mother-daughter reunion._  
 _-Thank._  
 _The woman thanked the man sincerely, shuddering under his gaze._  
 _-Henceforth, you better watch your daughter, - he said carelessly, and turned in the opposite direction from them._  
 _He was already a few steps away when he heard her voice:_  
-See you, my angel!  
He then only grinned at how she christened him. An innocent child, she did not know him, his misdeeds and all the  
terrible deeds.  
But what an irony! She then thought that she had met her salvation, completely unaware that it was from his hand that she  
would have to meet her death.  
For a long time Klaus could not forget the fragile girl with milk chocolate eyes. He was haunted by her last words,  
which were almost prophetic: he ran into her again on the beach in Florida.  
 _Walking along the coast, he heard a ringing laugh, which seemed so familiar and dear. He turned his head_  
 _towards the sound and caught the rays of the sun in his dark hair with his eyes. Her breath caught in her_  
 _throat, and my heart did somersault in my chest._  
He decided - this is an obsession, from which it is urgent to get rid of. What's so great about an ordinary little girl? That's  
right, nothing. Nothing, except ... Her gaze, directed straight into the soul, it would seem, she sees right through it. Such a  
sweet, innocent creature. Turning his whole world upside down.  
He left Florida the same day, fearing his unhealthy reaction to the girl. It's just a girl, isn't it? Of course not.  
Slowly he forgot his eyes the color of chocolate, one glance of which, warmed the soul and melted ice in the heart. Shocking,  
but no less pleasant news, he received three years after those events. A certain Isabelle Fleming reported the whereabouts  
of a double, in combination, her own daughter. Klaus has witnessed such betrayals and complete indifference more than  
once. He did not care that the mother practically hands over her daughter to the devil, thereby sentencing her to death. The  
main thing is that there is a double, and Klaus will finally get rid of this curse.  
 _-Katherine gave birth to a daughter even before she moved from Bulgaria. Isabelle gave Klaus a cold look. He_  
 _saw emptiness in her eyes, which means there is only one reason why the vampire is not afraid of him. Klaus_  
 _just grinned and listened with interest to her words. He nodded, letting her know to continue her story._  
 _-At the moment, the double is in the state of Virginia, in a town called Mystic Falls._  
 _Klaus approached the vampire, tucked the stray strand behind her ear, and whispered in her ear in a_  
 _threatening voice:_  
 _-How do I know this isn't a trap?_  
 _-I don't have to lie to you, ”she didn’t react to his actions, just shrugged her shoulders. “Lately, Katherine has_  
 _been a little in the way. And I wanted to ruin her plans._  
 _-You say Mystic Falls? ”He had already moved away from the woman to the window, and began to pensively twirl a glass of_  
blood in his hands.  
The very next day, Klaus was at her house. The ancient simply could not entrust such a responsible task to anyone else, so  
he personally came to the owner of the precious blood. He listened to the sounds in the house and waited with interest for  
the owners to appear. He could show up at the house, steal a double, killing her relatives, or he could just inspire them with  
some epic story about the loss of their beloved daughter. He could have done anything, but instead he decided to just  
watch her for a few days. He waited 500 years, he will wait a few more days.  
He could not explain such tolerance on his part. Under normal circumstances, he would simply grab a double and  
dry out on the next full moon. But now everything was different. But what is it?  
 _-It just can't be! ”He broke off his voice, shouting to the whole world, to the damn universe for such injustice. An_  
 _expensive vase, most likely antiques, was shattered by a collision with a wall. The heavy oak table is overturned,_  
 _the chair is broken. A bottle of wine flew off to the side, leaving bloody footprints behind._  
 _-Why exactly she? ”A painful moan escaped from his throat, there was no longer any voice left for_  
 _screams._  
 _She was only thirteen, but the features of Petrova in her were obvious. When he saw her, he thought that maybe_  
 _he was mistaken, maybe her eyes were lying, and this is not Elena. But all the facts coincided. Elena, his dear_  
 _Elena is a double who will take her last breath in his arms._  
 _The canvas, which showed her burning eyes the color of milk chocolate, slowly burned out in the fireplace,_  
 _gradually turning into ash. For the first time in its long existence, Nicklaus Michaelson did not know what to_  
do.  
Klaus had no doubt that this sophisticated torture was payment for all his atrocities, for all the victims and murders. Again  
and again he froze in front of her house, surreptitiously watching her life, determined to give her time. After all, what does a  
few years mean to him? He will wait a little longer, for her sake actually for  
yourself.  
 _Elena grew up, becoming more and more beautiful, but she did not lose the innocence and warmth in her eyes._  
 _Sociable, beautiful and intelligent, she attracted more and more attention of the opposite sex. But she gently_  
 _refused the next unlucky boyfriend, smiling awkwardly and shifting from foot to foot. Caroline was loudly outraged,_  
 _saying that one should not break hearts with such enviable regularity. And she only shrugged in response, shortly_  
 _answering: "Not him." She herself did not understand who he. But her heart told her that him gray-blue eyes with_  
 _yellow dots and charming dimples on the cheeks. And the memory threw only one word -_  
 _angel._  
 _From the very childhood it seemed to her that someone was protecting her, watching her. She felt someone's_  
 _constant presence nearby, not intrusive, but necessary. Elena often looked around and it seemed to her that she_  
 _noticed some kind of shadow behind. And for some reason, she always, again and again, imagined these yellow_  
 _specks in the gray-blue pool. She often found extraneous things in her room: a new notebook, small flowers, or_  
 _some kind of drawings. She could ignore these gifts, because in the end, Jeremy dabbled in drawings, and the rest_  
 _of the little things could well have been the work of parents. But there was something familiar in these little things,_  
 _making the heart contract with melancholy and tenderness. Each time, after another find, she invariably looked out_  
the window, hoping, and at the same time afraid, to see his.  
Her heartbeat quickened, her eyelashes fluttered, which means it's time for him to leave. He put her diary on her lap, and  
practically disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a fleeting kiss on the top of her head.  
Elena opened her eyes, looking around sleepily. She touched her hair, and with a sigh, she looked to where he sat a  
moment ago. Disappeared. Again…  
* * *  
That day, nothing foreshadowed trouble. Caroline showed up at her house in the morning, and from the doorway began to  
chat about some party at which she, Elena, should undoubtedly be present.  
Klaus didn't like the idea. Maybe it was because at this party there could be teenagers who undressed her with their eyes  
and without alcohol. Or maybe it was a bad feeling, anxiety that had settled in his heart for several days.  
But then evening came and something happened that sooner or later really had to happen. Elena got drunk. No, it’s not  
that she wasn’t standing on her feet or dancing half-naked on the bar, but there was still a slight dizziness. She had to  
call her parents to pick her up from the ill-fated party.  
The Ancient One was also present among the gay youth. So, just in case, you never know what could have happened to  
the girl. Klaus has long stopped trying to deny the obvious - Elena became for him everyone.  
He loved everything about her, from her habit of drinking strong coffee in the morning, which he hates, to the  
ridiculous habit of writing his thoughts in a diary. He loved her wrinkles in the corners of her eyes, which appeared  
every time she gave the world her smile. He loved her ringing laughter, echoing in the ears with the iridescent  
ringing of bells, loved to catch the sun's rays in her wavy hair streaming down her back, and most importantly, he  
loved her milk chocolate eyes, in which love always sparkled.  
And it seemed as if his dead heart had made its final beat when the screams and squeals of tires on the wet asphalt came to  
his ears.  
He swam deeper and deeper, desperately working his hands, fearing to be late. Not now ... not now. He's not  
ready to lose his little girl because of  
which he began to breathe deeply. Too cruel, too early, too unfair, too, too, too ...  
Klaus breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the girl sigh. His hands trembled as he wrapped his arms around the fragile  
body, holding it tightly to him. He closed his eyes, burying himself in her hair, convulsively inhaling her scent, listening to her  
heart, and in his temples, in time with his heartbeat, only one thought pounded monotonously - alive, alive, alive ...  
Tears filled her eyes, her body trembled, but despite all this, she felt his hot breath and calmness swept over her soul.  
A frantic smile spread across his face as her whisper burst into his blurred consciousness:  
-My angel…


End file.
